


Fast

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Love, Natasha Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She fell fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast

Natasha falls hard and fast.   
She doesn't even realise it,  
Until it suddenly strikes her.   
She is in love with her partner.  
Clint Barton.  
The man who saved her from self destruction.   
Gave her a chance at redemption.   
She likes his sarcasm.   
She likes his dorky jokes.  
That never fail to make her laugh.  
She likes that Clint does not judge her.  
She feels possessive over him.  
She is territorial.   
One day Clint kisses her,  
And she kisses back.  
That was when she realised she was in love with him.  
Clint is a gentle lover.   
Always tending to her needs.  
She lets herself be sweapt away in the feeling.  
It was oddly good.


End file.
